


【佐鸣】Bonjour,Mr.July（现代|租客x房东）-小丸子冲锋号

by atatamori



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 1





	【佐鸣】Bonjour,Mr.July（现代|租客x房东）-小丸子冲锋号

【佐鸣】Bonjour,Mr.July（现代|租客x房东）-小丸子冲锋号

.goinner{display:none;}  
.popupbox{position:relative;width:500px;margin:0 auto;zoom:1;}  
.box{position:relative;zoom:1;}  
.m-about img{position:relative;display:block;width:125px;height:125px;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

  


[](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

  * [佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)
  * [爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)
  * [瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)



[ ](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  


## [【佐鸣】Bonjour,Mr.July（现代|租客x房东）](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12d1b54b9)

> **租客x房东/现代架空**
> 
> **1w5|一篇完**
> 
> **《告白》合志稿|** 选的花： **迷迭香**
> 
> **Bgm：**[Amore](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=497921) [Merry Christmas Mr.Lawrence](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=443070377) -坂本龍一

  


上帝或许安排相遇——

**Bonjour,Mr.July**

一个苹果。

一桶白漆。

一块斑驳的天花板。

“啊，你已经到了。”鸣人放下手中的刷子，身上尼龙布的工作服被滴得满是白渍。

在看清来人后，他变得有些迟疑，“你是……宇智波佐助。对吗？”

佐助从口袋里拿出一本学生证，摊开在他眼前，夹在中缝的手指形状修长。

鸣人放下刷子后，在身上擦了擦手，显得懊恼，“我本该和你握手的。”他看了看自己身周。脏兮兮的，他定义完了自己。再抬头看这个人：整洁、干净，一张似乎会有洁癖的脸。

“哎。”他有些不好意思，却是男孩子气的那种，摸着后脑勺咧开一个笑容，“我本该收拾干净再见你的——”

他的话被无声地打断。

佐助的手指——或许是大拇指，在他的眉上轻轻擦过。

横向的触碰，有一个力量加重的重心。鸣人莫名联想到一些猎奇节目里的手术刀。锋利的刀尖游走在保护心脏的皮肤上方，然后“唰”地一下——

心脏像花苞一样倏地绽放。

佐助把手指移到两人的眼前，指腹的螺纹被一抹白色覆盖，“墙漆。要滴到眼睛里了。”

“哦、哦。”鸣人自感莫名其妙地低下头，讷讷道，“……谢谢。”

墙灰、白漆，或是被其他覆盖得脏兮兮的脸垂下后，变红的耳朵显眼起来。

这是一个房东，一个租客。

——在这个接触前本该如此。

午后。

盛夏。

无风。

走过曲折的走廊，方柱的阴影在敞开的大门后消失不见。像魔术师在玩弄诡计的瞬间，“唰”地一下揭开幕布——

白鸽叼着玫瑰飞涌而出。

群鸽带着黑暗散尽之后，一个年轻的男人站在椅子上，抬高手臂。

房间已被阳光蜂拥占据，而男人被阳光赋以热恋。

裸露在背心外的手臂肌理像润滑的水纹波动，连贯全身的线条或许是弗朗索瓦·吕德的雕塑。褪色的房间与脱落的天花板或许是反衬，文学里狡猾的手法，就为了让你的目光在移到重点后，连大脑也被占有：光滑的皮肤。

这个细说起来就更多了。颜色是阳光的暖色。而说光滑，当看到白色的颜料在皮肤上自由滚动的时候，说不光滑，也没有人信吧。

滚动的目的地在哪儿？自然是沿着线条流畅的沟壑，往下、往下，还要深一点吗？

佐助的睫羽颤了颤，目光移往了房间的某个角落。

啧，男人。

“啊，苹果。”

身材极优的房东注意到了他的视线，却误解地把那个方向的东西拿过来，展示在两人的视野之间。

“不能吃了。”主人惋惜地说。

双手捧住的苹果，艳丽的红色被滚动的白漆不规则地覆盖。

缓缓地、逐步地、柔软地、流进心里般地——

佐助蓦然往后退了一大步，仿佛这正是个王后给白雪公主毒苹果时的场景，亦或者是蛇从伊甸园的树上，向着亚当携苹果而来的瞬间。

手指上有一块刚刚留下的白色正在刺痛。

大抵是劣质漆料的毒素作怪。

——就暂且算是吧。

茉莉、桃花、绿茶。把这些裹在一起后，揉成一个个小小的茶叶团。

“这样会怎样？”鸣人趴在沙发上，看着被打开的茶叶罐，“会很好喝吗？”

佐助示意他嗅一嗅。

无法轻易用语言描述的香味。鲜花的馥郁被茶叶特有的清香覆盖，却并不甘心：鲜嫩的花香挣扎着从包裹的干叶中努力钻出。

“好香！”蓝色的眼睛亮了起来。

“很好喝吗？”他期盼着，又问了一遍。

佐助出乎意料地摇头。

鸣人呆了呆，“那有什么用？”

佐助盖上茶叶罐，又打开另一个。

“香。”他平静地说。

“……嗯、嗯……这倒是。”

干枯的玫瑰散落在竹叶之上，是无需浸入滚水中再次绽放脑中便已有画面的搭配：优雅、风趣、美丽。

“这个茶叶……”他的鼻翼抽动几下，“不香。”

鸣人期盼的眼神再次出现，“那这个是好喝的一类吗？”

仿佛应该早有预料，佐助再次摇头。

“那这个的用处……”

“好看。”

依然是平静的语气。

“好吧。”鸣人笑倒在沙发上。

真的会有人在第一次见面的时候，就分享起自己的茶叶收藏吗？他躺在沙发上，视野颠倒地看对方收拾行李的身影。

说到底，茶叶？收藏？

鸣人翻了个身，下巴枕在手背上。

年轻人的身体里，藏着老年人的爱好。

他看着，渐渐地露出笑意。

奇怪的租客。

唉，可长得却好看得要命。

“作为你第一天住进来的庆祝，我们今晚吃煎牛排。”房东兴致高昂。

他拿上车钥匙，放好钱包就往门外走，“一起吗？我教你怎样去超市。”

此人，或许会成为佐助一生中见过的最具行动力的人也说不定。

自我夸耀的部分也是：“我的牛排绝对是世界上最好吃的牛排。”

“是吗。”租客礼节性地敷衍。

“虽然我以前从没煎过。”

“……哦。”

“但我煎过很多次猪排哦，煮拉面的时候。”

“嗯……”

“我有一个厉害的秘诀，你想知道吗？”

“唔。”

“你有没有看到草坪上我种的一小片迷迭香？我每次煎猪排的时候，都会放一点哦！”

佐助默默地走在他身后，“迷迭香有更多的用处。”

“是吗？还有什么用处？”

精油、香水、化妆品等等，一语难以概之。

“……泡茶。”但佐助不负期待。

“哈哈哈哈哈！”鸣人抱着肚子狂笑了起来。

“看着吧！展示真正技术的时候就要到了！”

鸣人拉开厨房的门。

“嘭！”

他再次飞快地关上，手按在门框上，似乎正在做心理建设。

他缓慢地转过身，拎着一大堆食材，尴尬地笑了起来，“我忘了，我下午粉刷的房间就是厨房啊。”

“哈哈这真是……”他收回倍觉丢脸的笑容，无措地舔了舔唇。

尴尬大概能打败这个男人。佐助想。

“不过我还有个烤炉啦！我们去草坪上烤牛肉条吧！”

佐助接过撒满迷迭香的烤牛肉串——在一个小时前，它还是一块昂贵而理应被摆上高档瓷盘的牛排。他静静地看着鸣人兴高采烈的模样：显然后者已经全身心投入其中了。

尴尬大概能打败这个男人。

——才怪吧。

夏日烧烤的热气蒸腾出牛肉的肉汁、木炭的沉郁、人体的汗水。背心，白色的棉背心再一次被轻易地打湿，并因此变得贴服，仿佛是半透明的材质，或是肌肤原本的一部分。

佐助咬下一口烤肉，“咕隆”吞咽下去。

奇怪的房东。

啧，偏生有一具惹火的身体。

两个陌生人之间，想要互相了解并不算难。无非是你告诉我、我告诉你，只要有信任就无需多虑。但之于房东与租客这个关系，或许就要讲究一些。尤其后者还明摆着一副什么都不愿分享的冷漠表情。

鸣人试图从蛛丝马迹里来猜测这位租客的事情。没有很多，只一项：

他在大学里学习什么？

在这个国度里，并不是所有人都必须读大学不可，更多的时候是根据自己想要的未来，去选择更近一点的未来。比如鸣人。

但是人类总会后悔。

如果选另一条路的话会怎样啦？类似这种怀揣着几分好奇、几分嫉妒、几分厌倦的猜测，常会叫人变得开始不满当下。

当然鸣人没有这样极端的情绪。他只是想了解他的租客，要是能顺道借他一窥自己未能经历过的另一种人生的话，那就更好了。

不过，他的租客是一位神秘的人。

他才不会像鸣人一样，见到有一点好感的人就把豆子全从秘密的口袋里倒出来。正相反，这位年轻的先生有一个全世界最牢固的宝箱，而他把自己所有的一切都锁进了这个箱子里，只留给好奇的房东一个名字：

【宇智波佐助】

嗨。迫切想被“害死”的猫在房间里抓心挠肺。这哪里够嘛！

当佐助在他们的合同上签下名字的时候，他猜也许是文学系的：多么符合他的气质——文雅守礼的贵公子。

当佐助给他的小账本推荐更便利的公式时，他猜也许是金融系的：多么符合他的性格——坚毅果断的下一任金融巨鳄。

当佐助为他与前位租客打了一场胜仗后，他猜也许是法律系的：多么符合他的口才——一针见血的“不明觉厉”代言人。

当佐助和他来了场街区业余篮球赛后，他猜也许是体育系的：多么符合他的体魄——单手就能把鸣人扛起来的狂人。

当佐助向他认真描述为什么迷迭香搭配煎牛排是天作之合后，他猜也许是生物系的：多么符合他的——总不可能是来自新东方呀！

“我是音乐系的。”

啊。鸣人由衷感慨。

多么符合他的容貌。

王子？贵族？天人之姿？

说句老实话，曾一力主张外表不重要论的鸣人，如今已然甘作宇智波门下颜狗。

鸣人像一只第一次吃到肉骨头的小奶狗，四肢紧紧抱住，眼睛亮晶晶，小短尾巴摇得飞快。

天啊天啊，上帝为什么要雕刻出这样一个宠儿，还把他放到自己的身边？原因当然只有一个了吧——

“你知道吗？”他在给友人的信里偷偷告密，“最近有只最最可爱的丘比特射中了我的屁股。”

“瞎扯吧。”友人直接得过分，“你了解他吗？就开始谈爱了？那只丘比特一定是闭眼瞎射的！瞎射的！”

鸣人哼唧一声，字迹力透纸背：

“呸！”

在房东千方百计地想要从那个宝箱里瞄几眼内容物的时候，神秘的租客先生也在一张空白的五线谱上写下了新曲子的标题：

【神秘的房东】

这首曲子的开端须得从一场骤降的夏雨开始。

“你居然能租到那里去。”

佐助诧异地看了眼他的同学，“那个地方，很难租？”

“不。”说话的人露出一个古怪的表情，“那个人——”

“怪。”

租客意识到当人们谈论他的房东时，仿若同情、轻视的表情背后，藏着些许嫉妒。

嫉妒什么？他在琴键上敲下。嫉妒他……还是嫉妒我？

音符渐渐朝着异域风情转变。这是因为在作曲家的心里，雨天鲜艳、拥挤的雨伞，与湿热雨林里毒蘑菇的群落无异：都以一种令人恐惧的模样膨胀开来，还涂着明显有毒的花绿色块。

可以吃的蘑菇总是长得不起眼。

就像眼前这把灰扑扑的伞。颜色暗沉、模样老旧，像是从什么百年前的阁楼里翻出来的破烂。大抵是属于曾爷爷的物品。

待伞面微微挪开：嚯，原来下头还藏着一只如晴日般明艳的小鸟。

被大雨滞留的租客微怔。

“我来接你。”他的房东晃了晃头发，些微的水珠溅到了租客的眼中。

“你不必如此。”

“可我还想告诉你别的东西。”金发的房东，有一双让人无法拒绝的眼睛。

过了会儿，租客轻叹一声，“告诉我吧。”

他投降了。

从大学到租屋的路途中，哪家面包店的蛋挞最香甜，哪家音像店的碟片最齐全，哪家二手书屋的老板最慷慨，哪些热情的店主阿姨最吃他这一款美男子……在租客曾居住过二十余年的土地上，了解的全部琐事或许还没有这几天学到的多。

但这并非他原来的问题。

他想要知道很多答案。

他的房东，在他离开的时候会做些什么？他的家人在哪儿，为何独自居住在这个城镇？他曾接待过多少位租客，为他们送过多少次伞，才惹得那些与自己房东争执再三的人妒忌如此？

“那你问我呀。”他的房东笑道。

被人们认为“最难搞”的内向派美男子，总是摆着一张冷淡的脸，画出一个疏离的圈，这或许只是为了掩藏起一个真相：

要打开宝箱的难度，或许比一扇为“芝麻开门”臣服的门，还要低一些。

只要一场小雨、一碟饼干、一个笑容，再加上一句话：

“我有什么不能告诉你呢？”

冷漠的美男子只听心里“咔嚓”一声，宝箱忙不迭自个儿打开了。不争气的模样直叫他把手中的茶叶捏成了粉。

未来的音乐家们也得运动一二。运动则容易受伤。

佐助看着一群瘦得好似琴弓的同学围成一团，无声叹了一次。他把包和外套往旁人身上一抛，把那女孩抱了起来，端的是一派轻松，惹的却是一路惊艳，弄得他愈发冷峻。

街道上唯一一家医院，这回就迎来了一群艺术系的“莺莺燕燕”。个个说话像唱歌剧似的婉转起伏，走路像跳芭蕾似的动作轻盈，像台上演戏剧似的，左顾右盼地跟在男主角的后头涌入进来。

护士一见就笑了出来，“嚯，我都还没买票呢。”

冷峻的男主角眉头先是一皱，就全然放松开来，眼睛像块金属似的，被那个人形磁铁牢牢吸着移动。

一头金发，一双蓝眼，还是那张笑脸，走过来从佐助手里接过了那位不幸的“女主角”。

佐助听到身后有人低声惊了句，“男二号也来了。”还不是个镶边的男二，是能理直气壮地把女主角带走的重要男二。

什么眼神？

说话的人被他们的男主角警告地瞥了一眼，茫然地眨了眨眼。

金发蓝眼，衬得那位褐发的姑娘也变得苍白。看这里流行的电影，这位护士才分明是女主角。

佐助抱着手，沉静地看病房里头，却任心思胡七八糟地萦回。

“你对她，有意思？”后头有人凑过来，和开面包店那老板娘神态相似。

初来乍到，有些词他还分得不清，把“她”和“他”混淆得一塌糊涂。

他抿唇，过了许久才点头。

有意思怎么？不光是要住进那间房子，还要把房东也给拿下。英俊的男人，就要有这股子叫人嫉妒的志气。

午后日光好得很。

一壶翻腾的茶水，一本破旧的课本，两张松软的藤椅，就齐全了一个假日。

佐助近日有些失眠。

这也不稀罕。稀罕的是失眠的原因。

鸣人侧身躺在椅子上听他说话，只要有那双过于认真的眼睛，就能让最沉默的人也变得滔滔不绝。也不知道他本人是否明知这点优势，才借机来撬自己租客的秘密箱。

首先是偷出了一张“护照”。鸣人微微张大了嘴，“原来你来自于那个国家。”车水马龙、钢筋丛林，冰冷得叫人丧失表情。

但最大的问题还在于，那儿正是现今世间纷争最喧嚣的土地。纵然是最温和、纯善的人，踏上了那块战场，也只能让自己变得冷漠、变得残忍、变得丧失自我，甚至丢弃人性。否则，就只能被别人的残忍所害。

“你不会喜欢的。”佐助说。

鸣人不会知道在这段对话后，今天作曲家的音符变得违心而惋惜。

这里日晒充足、植被丰沛、和平富裕，时光过得缓慢从容，合该是鸣人这样的人被孕育的地方，也是他不该离开的“原产地”。

“你又怎么知道？”鸣人下意识地反驳。

佐助笑了笑，没有说话。

“章鱼从卵里挣扎、扭动，最终挣破保护，来到独自求生的海洋。此时母亲已经逝去，自生命的一开始就得学会保护自己不可。”

“所以你会觉得，卵生的生物比哺乳类更厉害一些。它们在诞生的历程里自己忍受疼痛，而不是单给母亲危险与痛苦。”意外的，鸣人偶尔也会说出这样的语句。

他们有时候说话仿若鸡同鸭讲、对牛弹琴，或是一切无法沟通的极端案例。

但有时候又是镜面之间的自问自答。镜子外面的人问：“昨晚我睡得好吗？”镜子里面的自己忙摇头，“不好。看看你的黑眼圈。”

似乎比自问自答还更了解彼此一些。

“不能这么说。只是……”佐助迟疑了一小会儿。

茶水烧开的声音“嘟嘟”地响起在无人的厨房。

“——只是所有的诞生都是艰难的，是这句吗？”鸣人笑着拍了一下他的肩，不算轻也不算重。他站了起来，往厨房的方向走。

佐助也站了起来，跟在他的身后。

鸣人把壶子提下来后才转身，“你不用和我一起来的。我会拿过去的。”

佐助怔愣了一下，看着杯子里晃动的水波，没有说话。这怎么说？他也不知道为什么自己会出现在这。

“你很渴吗？”但鸣人擅长给人寻找台阶，举起水壶示意，“续杯？”

“……嗯。”

佐助便就势举起了杯子。

——里头明明还剩了大半。

“那你觉得什么的诞生最简单？”鸣人往后靠在料理台的边缘，脚上的拖鞋挂在半边脚掌上。

佐助双手握着杯子，手指像面对琴键时那样，在玻璃上“弹奏”出几个音符。

“爱情。”他说。

“哈哈。”鸣人的两边脚趾倏地踩在一起，紧张地纠缠了一下，“爱情……”

他们的视线彼此都未相接。

“哈。爱情。”

鸣人又短促地笑了两声，试图表现得像一个熟稔的专家。

佐助弯起一个不算好看的嘴角弧度，敷衍地应和了一下。

杯子里的热气弯弯折折地蒸腾冒出。小小的厨房里一如既往得安静。天花板上突兀的补漆被一个粗糙的苹果简笔画覆盖。

他们像是青春期刚至的初中生，好奇、悸动、起哄，却又神圣地翻开那一页生理知识的图片，然后在抬起头后的彼此对望里，又纷纷沉默地涨红了脸。

“嗯……”佐助轻轻地清了清嗓子，“爱情。”

鸣人发出了一声长长的、古怪的声音，没有意义的那种。他的眼神游离，看向佐助的对面一侧，然后往自己嗓子里“咕噜噜”灌了一口试图冷静的茶。

刚开的那种。

“鸣人！”

“唔……”

【Amore】

现在还身处学生时代的作曲家在纸上写下这个标题。

这是他来到这个国家后才学的词。

但不管是在字母表上，还是在语言课的老师口中，这个词总是第一个被列出来。

这个国家真有意思。

不仅和平得像是如今世上最后一块净土，上头的居民也都天真得像来自天空之上。在他们的心里，吃不是最重要的部分，穿不是最重要的东西，住也不是最重要的环节。

爱，才是。

你爱的食物，他爱的衣服，我爱的人。

Amore。爱情。

作曲家往椅背上一靠，伸手抚上了左边胸膛。

这个器官跳得太快了，就像有只小鸟正在里头挥动翅膀。

一定是只最可爱的鸟。

它蹦跳着，在这个还未迎来主人的巢穴里来回出入，就像正在评估这里能不能成为它的新家。它很活泼，不停用嫩黄的鸟喙叼来小花小果，把这个除了坚固再无优点的鸟巢，装点得温暖又柔软。

它还很狡猾。

它知道为什么会出现一个空的巢穴——鸟类求偶时，没有硬件优势怎么行呢？它们比人类还少要求了一个“有车”呢！

所以这只小鸟飞了进来，挥挥翅膀，叫巢穴的主人知道自己来过。却又飞了出去，停在不远的枝桠上，用眼神示意：

“想让我真的搬家，这样还不够哦。”

那你还想要什么呢？

鸟巢的主人觉得，就是金子他也能试着去找一找。

不要不要。

一声急躁却婉转的鸟鸣。

宝石也不是不行。

也不要。

那还要什么呢？

小鸟站在稿纸上头，小巧的爪子在标题那个词上划了划，带着些娇气埋怨：

你得给我发个邀请函嘛！

“这种茶叶有什么用处？”鸣人咂了咂嘴，嘴唇被水光浸染得湿润。

佐助藏在桌下的一只手逐渐攥紧了裤子，而另一只手伸过去，坚定、又迟疑地按住了鸣人的杯口。

他缓缓地靠了过去。每一秒都是一次定格，每一次，都是一场谨慎的试探。

被试探的对象静静地坐在原地，呼吸变得缓慢，表情变得僵硬，仿佛已将自己坐成一座石像。或许只有紧握茶杯的手能暴露一二真相。

什么叫气氛？

你无法抗拒的、深知这个举动我一定要做的，做完了之后会怎样还没想清楚，但一定要抓紧机会的。

直到嘴唇彼此相触，尽管只有短短一瞬，两双眼睛却依旧紧张地闭合起来，仿佛非照着脑中的教程不可似的——

【给毫无经验的小年轻们的忠告：接吻的时候一定要闭上眼睛哦。】

在嘴唇分开后，眼睛才敢睁开。

对于视觉来说，一定没有比这个更近的距离了。

最短的距离里，细小的瑕疵被暴露无遗，细微的感情无从藏匿。

世界上有很多“第一个发现……的人”的头衔，或被人所知，或淹没于时间。

但第一个发现接吻之妙的，必然不会是孤零零的一个人。

如今答案终于出现在了他们面前——

在感受到对方为此而心悸之时，自己的心脏也会被装上疯狂跳动的发条。

接吻这件事，只有两个人，限定为两个人，才能领略这番美妙。

“啊！”鸣人后知后觉地把茶杯放在桌上，匆忙地松开了那只手。

佐助亦将那只捂住杯口的手摊开，并排在侧。

两只手掌都被烫得通红。

他们对视一眼，都笑出了声。

“……你的嘴唇一直在发抖。”鸣人试图挽回过于青涩的表现。

另一方也不愿服输，“你的睫毛也颤抖不停。”

铛。孩子气的争执结束。面部的绯红卷土重来。

啧，这都是什么蠢话。

他们纷纷移开视线。

就让红色的耳朵彼此相对好了。

窄小的桌子真好。

两只通红的手在桌上并排，像是沉默并行的陌生人。

另两只颤抖的手却在桌下盲目地摸索、寻找、交错，是在飓风过后焦急着寻找彼此的恋人。

指尖的一次相遇，十指就随后紧紧交缠。

鸣人下意识地舔了舔唇，试图回忆起那杯茶的味道，“……再来一杯好吗？”他说话时，几乎屏住了呼吸。

“这个茶的味道……”他仍未回想起来舌头的上一次记忆——嘴唇正在大脑中昂首挺胸地到处炫耀，哪里还顾得上舌头有什么感想。但他睁眼说瞎话，半点不脸红，“我很喜欢。”

哇啊啊，鸣人，你已经变成会撒谎的家伙了吗？

他在心里质问自己，语气却欢快地仿佛刚在糖果屋里饱餐了一顿。

“嗯。我还有很多。就是在你的迷迭香田里摘的。”佐助平静地点头。如果不是耳朵颜色的背叛，他或许就能取胜了。

鸣人咬紧牙关，忍住更灿烂的笑意，“有……一罐那么多吗？”

佐助似乎小心地做了一个深呼吸，“一桶、一个工厂……你种了多少，就有多少。”

“……哇。”鸣人用手挡着脸上的笑。他笑个不停，“那我可得努力了。”

如果手能拥有意识，在桌下的两只或许已在抱怨如此漫长的忽视。

什么呀？我们已经被主人抛弃了吗？它们向大脑埋怨。

再握紧一点吧。大脑们却异常同步地建议道。

茶渐渐凉了。

水再次翻滚起来。

作曲家连钥匙带“巢产证”一块交出去了。

小鸟心满意足，抖着毛茸茸的小屁股，趾高气昂地在新居里安家了。

曲调挥着翅膀轻快地蹦跳入高潮，在一些细碎的约会与亲吻后，骤然急转而下——

“应征”。

应征这个词。

应征这个词是什么意思？

鸣人可以去自己查字典的。但他只是等待他那位无所不能的租客为他解惑。

“就是为了自己的国家，愿在危难之际奉献的意思。”——租客没有这样说。

“我的父亲死去了。如今兄长也已牺牲。”佐助说道。他的语气暗示得鲜明：他并不是为了获取同情而说的，这更像是一节小课堂，他最宠爱的学生问了他一个问题，而他用平静的语气简明地说出前因后果。

“所以，我就该回去了。”

偷来的几片悠闲，终归不是人生的全部内容。命运的天平总爱先给一克的快乐，再给十公斤的难过作代价——它或许以为这才是等价的比例。

“可你……不是作曲家吗？”鸣人像抱着最后一根救命稻草似的，说出这句话。

佐助笑了起来。他笑起来的时候，就像这世界最美丽的那朵花终于绽放开来。

他说话的声音很轻，带着几分包容的宠爱，“作曲家，首先也是一个公民呀。”

只是在公民的身份后面，还跟着“一个有恋人的男人”、“一个男人的恋人”这样的头衔。

当佐助把行李收拾好的时候，他们都变得沉默。

什么都是沉默的。鸣人沉默地把盛迷迭香的罐子放在行李的角落，佐助沉默地把几张稿子郑重其事地放在桌上。想要说什么，张开嘴后又失去声音了。

送别租客对于房东来说，肯定不是新鲜事。离开对于来自异国的留学生，也并非首次。但这一次，一定要是特别的。必须特别不可。不然之后要怎样后悔才好呢？

鸣人从后头，轻轻地抱住了租客的腰。依然是沉默的。

他们的身高相仿，在拥抱的时候能闻到对方发间的香味：带点儿肥皂的味道，茶的味道，青年独有的朝气，还有独属个人的冷冽与温暖。

在一滴冰冷的水砸得租客打了个寒颤的时候，他转过了身，带着整个夏季的炙热与浓烈，无声地吻住了他的房东，他的恋人。

影视剧和文学作品把最后一晚的恋人交融变得常见、俗套了起来。但真正经历时才会意识到，除此之外似乎没有更好的方法。它可以满足强抑难过的沉默，也可以满足燃烧生命的热烈，是最后一句无言的告白。

我们在历史、在时代面前，是多么的微不足道呀。

抵抗不了世界的命运，就连自己的也把握不了。想与喜爱的人在一起，有时却是天底下最难的事。所以经历过的人才会一遍一遍、烦人而唠叨地告诫“不要错过！不要蹉跎！不要爱而不告，更不要分明相爱，却非要交与波折来验证真假。命运这人，或许给了你一回机会，就再也不会回来了。”

那些厌烦于此的年轻人不会想到，这些缠人的老家伙们，在只剩下了车轱辘话的背后，又是怎样锥心地羡慕他们不要的那点边边角角。

再伟大的人之于时代，也不过蚁虫之于象足。只能抓紧相遇的每一分每一秒，微笑、拥抱、亲吻、相爱。谁又知道，转身的下一秒，应该怎样面对往后的黎明？

“樱花般的男人”。

或许对某些执着于男子气概的人来说，这种形容算不得好。但对想出这个比喻的女孩们来说，这更像是除此以外不知道还有什么更适合的词穷之果。

樱花。美丽、浪漫、绚丽如梦，是每个春日里最值得期待的盛景。或者说，他就是这些女子心中的春日。

但如果真要打比方的话，鸣人更愿意不用“樱花”这个词。

繁复、烂漫、开满树冠，但与此同时，花并不会真的属于你。

即使你把樱花树种在自家庭院，或是把花瓣封冻，它们也只会熙熙攘攘地霸占你的全部视野，然后头也不回地落入尘土。待来年再至，又不是同样的花了。

只能拥有一季的花，说来就叫人难过。

但其实并不是因为联想到花落这样的事情而难过，至少神经大条的鸣人不会如此。是因为花落，联想到他这位太过动人的租客，也会在给了他一个再也无法忘记的季节后，又任性地再也不来了。因此而难过。

鸣人真希望自己能够用“冰山”来形容佐助。

这里指的并不是后来引申出的性格之一，而是原本的意思。是来自南极的、庞大的，即使不停地在融化，也不会在他的生命之内就消融干净的自然礼物。

它在他的海洋里漂流，撞上的船只由他负责销毁证据，挡住的旅人由他做反派来把人赶走。它可以随心所欲、自由自在，只除了不要向陆地进发。

冰山之于海洋，是只要一出现，就很难再消失了。

再强行把自己的心眼拉大一点，那么就换上“候鸟”来形容吧。

他可以变成那个温暖始终的南方。一年又一年，满怀期待地等待着他的鸟儿挥着白翅归来，带着凛冬将至的冰屑，与长途飞行的疲倦。但这些都没有关系。

他可以把冰冷的雪温暖作温润的雨，或是奉上一整个世界的繁花似锦，来为疲倦提供一方休憩之地。

但这些都不能明说。

他不可以说，你为我变成“冰山”吧，或是“候鸟”。

那就只是把冰山捆在固定的岛屿，把候鸟关在昂贵的鸟笼，慷自己之慨。

他喜欢一个人，就要看到他开心、快乐。鸣人总对一些故事里的人物感到不解：如果喜欢的人快乐，他便快乐，若是他不快，自己也不快，那为什么还要用喜欢的人的不快乐，来换自己以为的快乐？

他可以因为喜欢的人在地球另一端的笑容而开心一整天，但也会因为喜欢的人在自己面前伤怀而难过一整个月。

所以他唯一能做的，就是竭尽全力地把这个小小的出租屋变得更好。也许有一天，这间小屋就成了海洋，也或者是南方群岛。但更有可能，他的努力只不过是在为樱花树松土施肥，将得到的唯一回报，就是仅仅一季的花压枝坠。

植物的深情总是太短，留下的回忆却太过漫长。

但唯有一件事历久弥新：相遇的时光是这世间，最美好的一段过往。

认识鸣人的人都再了解不过，想要这个小孩闭嘴或许是全世界最难的事情。

他高兴的时候，就一定要大笑；难过的时候，就要哭得龇牙咧嘴。

这样不能说好：成年人的世界已经不再适用这样的情绪模式了。

但也不能说不好：很多时候成长都意味着要打碎过去的自己，或是藏起来。渐渐的，真正的自己也像小时候被藏起来的珍宝，长大后就躲在某个落灰的角落，再也找不到了。

这样的鸣人只有一件事情不会告诉别人，只作为自己的秘密：

最难过的时候，他就一个人默默地找好角落，擦干净眼泪，等大家再看到他的时候，就又是那个什么都写在脸上的“大龄儿童”。他笑起来时，是那些丢失珍宝的大人们，重新找到的小太阳。

我真喜欢他。鸣人想。

所以才能在送走他之后，再哭着回家。

佐助正在翻看自己的稿子。窗外的风景模糊地经过，它们飞逝得那样快，几乎只留下几个大片的色块。

在一张稿子后头，他看到自己的摘抄：

“……他的整个雅致的生命爬上那蓝色的眼睛，像是一株幼小灯芯草的茎部；这株灯芯草以渴望的姿态在高处开放两朵花。当我看着他时，他那有着金黄头发的头部靠向心脏的地方，就像靠向一个巢。*”

花的双眼，稻穗的头发，植物的坚韧生命。

真美啊。这些句子、句子描述的景象。

他明白许多语句的作者要表达的本意。但在另一方面，作为一个拥有读者身份的人，他又可以得到作者没有给过的东西。

这样的魅力似乎只属于文字。

在选择专业的时候，他的选择并没有得到多少惊诧。人们总一副好像他做什么都合理的模样，如此纵容、如此体贴，就好像他们说的“在意”都是谎言。

音乐，归根结底也是一种表达的方式。

当他告诉旁人自己学习的东西，他们点点头，幻想他如何在乐器前雍容弹奏，成为万里挑一的演奏家。但其实不是这样。

这种选择反而更像是逃避。

哥哥却是个绝不改道的家伙。

如果他说要上战场，那么，整个世界都找不出人来阻止他。如果他说，他要自己的亲弟，最后一个家人，逃亡海外，去和平的地方，那么，就是用钢丝捆着、用木棒威胁着，也一定要把人装上火车。

那还有什么选择留给他？

国外大学有无数的专业供他满足。

“音乐很好。文学很好。”他的哥哥说，并不深究理由。总之不需要上战场的，一切都好。

音乐有什么好？

为什么想说的话说不出口呢？他重重地砸着琴键。为什么说出的话却不似本意呢？他在音符里写下困惑。

就这样好。

每一次在乐曲中取得优胜，往往又是现实中的一次溃败。

表达自我的语句说不出口，想要留下的话语说不坚决，保重自己的祝愿没来得及。到了和家人分别的最后时分，反而是赌气式的争吵。

那些人以为的常胜将军，真相却是怯懦的逃兵。这说出去，有谁会信？

到了现在，他还是一个模样。

【Amore】【想留下】【想带你走】【不想分离】……

稿子堆了一叠又一叠，在嘴上，还是一句平平淡淡的“再见”。甚至于，对他的描述，也是摘自别人的遗留。

作曲家的生涯当由这一首做终结：

【懦夫】

修饰一下：

【不善言辞的懦夫】

佐助偶尔会觉得自己是个狡猾的人。

这当然不是指他现在对邻座小孩敷衍的回应。

他对狩猎这件事有着天生的敏锐，如何布阵、如何引诱、如何收网……就像战斗的天赋写在了他的基因里，他总能目标明确地获得自己想要的。

但大家都知道狩猎是怎样一回事。在野外活得快活、自由的动物，在猎人的网里瑟瑟发抖，藏在笼子的角落，不吃不喝，始终睁着那双受到惊吓的眼睛，等待失去自由后的死亡——最后一个能自己选择的决定。亦或者它被放了回去，此后却再也不会迈着天真而不设防的脚步，靠近任何一个不熟悉的地界。

所以最终来看，他依然是个胆怯的人。

人类看到美丽的花朵时会怎样？

他们把它摘下来，放进昂贵的花瓶里。或者浓缩成星点余香。

而他蹲坐在花前，一日复一日地看着它在晨曦中泌出晨露，在阳光下舒展花瓣，在雨水下无助颤抖。他观赏它、照顾它，然后离开它，扮演一个真正的过客。

“哥哥，你这上面写的是什么？”小孩还在锲而不舍地问他。这个孩子有一双蓝色的眼睛，映着阳光时，比宝石灵动、比天空鲜艳、比花朵柔软。

佐助下意识地看了一眼稿子，轻声念出了最后一句：

“然后，当我看着他，抚摸他的头发时，他的头靠向心脏的方向，就像靠向一个巢。*”

在念时他按住了自己的心脏上方，就像能触摸到那只前来安居的鸟。

“哥哥，别哭。”孩子把手帕递给他。

佐助愣了愣。他摸过自己的脸，却没有丝毫水汽。

但他还是接过了手帕。

一朵绣工粗糙、形状不肖的蓝色的花，就这样猝不及防地撞进他的视野里。

佐助马上捏住了鼻梁，闭上了眼睛。

只是眼泪并不会因为这样的动作而被逃避开来。

他照看着那朵花，就像每一个再合格不过的花匠。

可他明明只想把花摘下来，随身带走啊。

佐助坐在一道战壕里。头发乱糟糟的，沾满了灰，被他用手撩到后头。手上更脏，残留的火药、血迹、土泥，或是皲裂的伤口。

他刚来的时候，人很多。穿行间三两步总有人骂娘。曾经职业各不相同的人蹲坐在一块，抱着枪、缩在棉袄里，拿着一根剩余不多的烟蒂来回传递，像一盒生长太快、拥挤到把盖子都顶开的蘑菇。

再接着是交火的轰鸣。天上的飞机从头顶掠过，地上的炮弹把战壕弄得地震不停。从战壕里爬出去胡乱放几颗子弹，再连滚带爬地回来，下饺子似的落进来。卷着一身土和弹壳，再往下一个拥挤的战壕跑。就这样，能挤开盖子的蘑菇在途中逐渐散落。三两个时有发生，偶尔是落下一大片。跑着跑着，佐助再等的时候，就不剩下什么再进来的饺子。

他蹲在空荡荡的战壕里，被穿行肆虐的冷风吹得打了个哆嗦。

游击战，上头做决定的人会这么说。但到了底下，佐助觉得更像是在疲于奔命。

他小时候和哥哥玩游戏，拿着木头做的手枪在林子里奔来走去，从天微亮到月亮上来，怎样都玩不疲倦，第二天起来了还要缠着哥哥继续。

现在，只剩下累。累到觉得活下去也成了一场小概率的苟延残喘。

前些日子他从过去的家里走过，踩过烧黑的木板和房屋的残骸，独自从自己的家里走过，像走过一片荒郊的墓地。

再走出十余步，他只用数秒就把枪支上膛，对准某个发出细微声音的地方。一步、两步、七步，他举着枪，掀开一块刻着家徽的石板。一个女孩藏在下头，抱着一具更小的尸体，瞪着黑漆漆的眼睛惊恐地看着他，像一具凝固的骷髅，哪里都只剩下皮包骨的瘦弱。

女孩没有开口求助，他也没有放下枪支。只僵持地对望，一个僵硬地蜷缩，一个警惕地退后，直到超出一枚炸弹爆炸的距离，再各自转头继续接下来的路。

复仇这事，放在平常还不算太难。可放在战场上，或许就是哥哥自己都不知道是哪颗流弹给他穿胸而过。他不是将军，也不是英雄，左右不了战局，也决定不了生死。很多时候，这才是大部分人的现实。

太多了。佐助抱着枪，微微阖上了眼。这里的死亡太多了。他今早才把自己借出的弹夹从旁边那人身上拿了回来。后者的身体已经硬了，也不知道是什么时候的事。

那会儿经过林子的时候，冬日的第一场雪落了下来。不多时，枯萎的树林就盛满了白色的花，仿佛还在春夏那时，藏着两个游戏的稚儿。

现在雪又落了下来，把血和死覆盖了个干净。

“你还有烟吗？”晚上的时候，有一个人寻了过来，开口便问。

他摇头。

“唉。”这陌生人靠着坐下来，“死前也没个满意事。”

“你知道今天是几号？”又是摇头。

那人转头瞥了一眼，“你那胸前放了什么？”

佐助掏了出来，放在手里转了转，“茶。”

那人靠了回去，哂笑一声，“嘿，你这怪人，上战场带茶叶？”

佐助不说话。他到边境的时候，拜托了当地一个人。若是战事结束后半年他还没回来，就把那些稿子、茶罐、饼干盒全都给烧了，只留下这最后一罐迷迭香。

他不好带回去，怕丢了。也不好留在房东那儿，添麻烦。更不能像一些电影里的罗曼蒂克，要是自己死了，就把遗物寄给情人。那得是一种什么样的锥心。他又不是恨他。

所以就让烧了，让那时死了的自己在路上带走。可如果还活着，他就回来，没有家人、财产与战争，只带上这点东西，再去找人。

留下这一小罐迷迭香，是为了给自己一个念想。

某个下午他给房东念《哈姆雷特》，只念奥菲利亚的那一句：

“ **迷迭香是为了帮人保留记忆。** ”

“ **请求你，亲爱的，不要忘了我。** ”*

佐助看着罐子里头，近乎自嘲地勾了勾嘴角，“其实也才这么点。”

“……要是再不醒，就听天由命吧。”他醒的时候，正好听到这么句话。

他一边眼睛被什么盖着，手也疼得麻木，凝神了半天，才看见一个走远的背影。再把视线移近一些，他就闭上了眼。做了美梦似的，自欺欺人地闭上眼，不愿醒。

“你还累吗？”他听见这话时才再度睁眼，只看见一个低下的头顶，上头一个发旋，周围软细的头发乱糟糟地散开。他每回看见时，都有些想笑。可这次想要笑出来，又扯动了伤口，过了会儿，他也就放弃了。

护士半跪在地上给他擦脸，然后是手。他的动作不慢，却透着迟疑和小心。别人发现不了这个，可佐助知道。他在医院里是见过护士怎样给人处理伤口的：又快又干脆，脸上带着笑，不多时就结束了，不叫病人过多地受疼。

现在护士的动作没那么利落了，一直低着头，也没有笑着来分解病人的注意。这么一点微小的差别，就像有条小鱼甩尾游进了湖水深处，湖面便飞快绽开一个圆形的涟漪，从中间往四周规律地发散。

佐助心里把这个当做一个秘密，只在两人之间能被意会。此时此刻，吵闹、拥挤与灰尘血迹漫天的战地医院里，也就只有他，与这位护士有这么一点隐秘。

先前他像是累得不愿再活了，这会儿，他又觉得还没到那么累的时候。

“要是笑不出来，就算了。”他用多日未发一语的声音沙哑道。

再会时的寒暄就是浪费时间了。问“你怎么来了”之类的话也是白搭。他人都已经在这儿了。金发上沾满了灰，眼睛下眼圈又黑又重，嘴上一圈胡渣，白色的护士服上有些血迹，也皱巴巴的。就这么来了。

护士闻言抬起头，嘴抿得紧紧的，倒也没哭，只眼睛有些发红。他没和伤员搭话，转身和一位拿记录单的医生轻声说，“他情况不好，得转移。”

有些伤，处理完踏出门就再度拿上枪了。还有些就得离开这头顶上炮火声不停的前线，乘火车到后方正规的医院去。

医生过来看了看，有些犹豫。伤员的伤介于两者之间，可战事却越来越紧。

“在这儿也没用。”护士看出来了，补充了一句，“狙击手伤了眼睛，还能再做什么？”

医生问了句，“你怎么知道？”

护士眼圈突然红了些，匆匆垂下了眼，“我一摸茧子就知道了。”

那双手，少爷的手，作曲家的手，情人的手。每一寸都是熟悉的。

这里什么都快。医生便点头，在单子上划了一道，“下午转去后方。”他伸手往外点了点，“又来了一批伤员，你去接上。”他起身匆匆走向下一个。

护士也起身，动作做到一半停了停，转头看着伤员抓住自己袖口的手。一个伤员能有多大力气？护士只要轻轻动一动也就松开了。但他僵在原地，仿佛是被铁钳夹住了，一双眼睛盯着地上，几乎屏住了呼吸。

国际友人想要离开这儿，什么时候都可以。没有别人来帮了忙，累了、怕了、想回去了，却不让走了的道理。

佐助捏着那一点衣角，无声地看着那双眼睛。

护士当然会犹豫。

他紧紧地攥着纱布，死死地咬住牙。

他就是为了见他而来的。

想到这，护士指尖一动，把纱布放下了。

佐助嘴角动了动，紧绷的神情松了不少，把手指往下伸了些，想要勾住那只手。

“你现在方便吗？”有人在他的对面拉了护士一把，声音焦急，“这回的伤员太多了。”

护士下意识地点头。他往那边看了一眼，再回头与佐助对视了一秒。

只这个回头，佐助就知道了答案。或者说，他为鸣人选择了答案。

虽然记忆就那么点，就像那个茶罐里还剩下的许多空白，但它们还可以回忆那么久，支撑过无数个冷寂的日日夜夜。是他先前想岔了。

他的手指蓦然施力，在白色的布料上留下一个淡红的指印。然后松开，手垂了下去。

他把他的花、鸟和太阳，他的爱人，留给更需要的人。

“你……”

“我请了假。”鸣人抱着一个小包，就像先前要求他来拿时那样，固执又僵硬地抱在胸前，“等下就回去了。”

佐助已经坐在位置上，一只手接过了包。窗内车下，几寸之距，却仿佛相隔千里。

“你想要和我说什么吗？”鸣人咧开一个笑容，却觉得肯定不会好看。但他依然紧紧地追着那双黑色的眼睛，嘴唇颤了颤，气息不稳地又问了一遍，“你要和我说什么？”

那个男人倚靠在车窗，漂亮、冷峻、沉默，像上次离开时，一句“再见”也不出声。

他金色的睫毛低垂，清亮的声音低沉，几乎有些卑微了，“如果……有些事情，如果你不说出来，别人是永远也别想知道的。”话音刚落，火车就发出了一声长长的嘶鸣。

从启动到加速只需要一点时间，几乎转眼即逝。之所以知道这点，是因为上一次送离佐助的时候，他一边笑着说再见，一边一秒一秒地数在了心上。

那根秒针每一次移动，他的心就往下沉没一分，直至快要将他溺毙。在笑容彻底僵硬的时候，他回了神，突然往前跑去，“佐助——”火车的车轮滚动得那样快，带着轰轰烈烈的气势，从一轮血红的落日中驶出，拉出整个黑夜，叫人无论怎样迈开双腿都无法赶上。

只有声音能勉强追上那条奔涌的长河，就像能追上错过的时光。

他努力伸出手，与窗内同样伸出的手，竭尽全力地相触。

“我、我还没有和你说再见。”他气喘吁吁，一点笑容也没有露出来。

佐助心里一颤，突然收紧了手指，心里滚着一炉破釜沉舟的火。

“……我等你。”不是作曲家，就不能再只用音符代替语言了。

“我等你。”佐助猛地把身体探出去，他朝着火车行进的反方向，在鸣笛声中大喊，“我等你！”

这是一句比爱更重的话。

他看不清站台上的人了。只剩一点儿，像他无名指那么大。但他知道那人一定在笑。

他爱的人，笑起来时，比晨曦更灿烂。

佐助说起的时候，面带微笑。

他坐在长椅上，戴着眼镜，包放在脚下，像是随时都可以出发。月台上旅客来来往往，播报的声音不停，却始终没出现他要听见的名字。

“可我听说你已经在这儿等了很久了。”听故事的人说道，“兴许他不来了。或许他已经走了。”

“不会的。”佐助笃定地说。

“可你又怎么知道呢？这个年头，什么承诺都做不得准的。”

“我了解他。”佐助摇摇头，“你却不了解他。他说过的话就一定会做到。”

“哪怕等很多天、很多月、很多年？”

回复掷地有声：

“哪怕等一辈子。”

“Bonjour。”

这句话就是这时候来的。

你好。

鸣人在眼泪中露出笑容，就像晴空高照时，下起的朦胧细雨。没有人愿意在这样的天气下打开遮掩自己的伞。

暂时中断过的作曲家生涯，是一个老朽的八音盒。如今昂贵的油脂浸入进来，推动着每一颗生锈的齿轮“咔呎咔呎”地重新迈开脚步。

初时，脚步缓慢而僵硬，带着全然的不敢相信。渐渐的，脚步开始加快，开始变得有力，开始迈开最大的距离，从钢筋水泥的血色里，奔向田野中面朝晨阳的花。

即使家被打破了大半，鸟儿分离四散，翅膀血珠淋漓，但只要能再次相逢，就可以拥有新的巢穴。

新的曲子，终于可以再一次从标题开始了。

既不是“爱”，也并非“再见”。

“你好。”

是重新开始。

第一个七月，属于相遇。

第三个盛夏的七月。

献给重逢。

上帝或许安排相遇。

但人类还能决定相爱。

Thanks God.

——

*：《雷菲尔·华兹奎兹》胡安·拉蒙·希梅内斯

*：Ophelia:There’s rosemary,that’s for remembrance;pray,love,remember.——《Hamlet》Act IV Scene V.

  


  


写这篇最大的感想是，坂本龍一大佬的歌实在太好听了。写的时候还是夏天，想到茶会也是夏天，满脑子里都是夏日午后，在林荫下惬意躺着的舒适，希望看到的人能和我有一样慢吞吞过夏的慵懒。蝉在树上吵闹，街道上无人行经，盛夏的花朵开得压坠了绿叶。既是燥热的，又是安静的。所以联想着爱情也能开始得很突然，像炽烈阳光下，一滴雨突然坠入水面，带着陨石砸进地球表面的火光与汹涌。纵然仓促，依然深情。

（虽然我写出来的压根不是一个样，也不知道为什么那时候自己总是这么爱劣质的意识流，但依然拙劣而诚挚地请大家听歌。爱大佬，爱cp

  


  
[2018-12-21](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12d1b54b9)

标签：[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)  


评论(15)

热度(706)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共13人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) [蝙蝠控](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://96715162.lofter.com/) [千曲](https://96715162.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://luolanyubali.lofter.com/) [罗兰与巴黎](https://luolanyubali.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://qigemingzidoubeizhanyonghaomafan.lofter.com/) [起个名字都被占用好麻烦](https://qigemingzidoubeizhanyonghaomafan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://tingtingjingzhi872.lofter.com/) [亭亭净植](https://tingtingjingzhi872.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://renou889.lofter.com/) [人偶](https://renou889.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://wangsishixiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) [妄司是小仙女](https://wangsishixiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://shimo038.lofter.com/) [无解](https://shimo038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/) [板城](https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/) [板城](https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://allurement.lofter.com/) [都市稻草人](https://allurement.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/) [吃包子不吃肉肉！](https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://ciqing124.lofter.com/) [刺青。](https://ciqing124.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://miao5076.lofter.com/) [喵？](https://miao5076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://mywhitemoonlight.lofter.com/) [@可食用鱼鱼包](https://mywhitemoonlight.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xingluoqianxun.lofter.com/) [星落千寻](https://xingluoqianxun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://zenobiacarter.lofter.com/) [望君凌云上九霄](https://zenobiacarter.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://09251280.lofter.com/) [。](https://09251280.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://jiudaowushi.lofter.com/) [九道無師](https://jiudaowushi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://mengyan067.lofter.com/) [梦 魇](https://mengyan067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://opaoshijiandao.lofter.com/) [圈](https://opaoshijiandao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/) [巫梓憐](https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://lanlingxiaoxiaosheng911.lofter.com/) [兰陵笑笑生](https://lanlingxiaoxiaosheng911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://qianfei80066.lofter.com/) [油炸西瓜](https://qianfei80066.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://qianfei80066.lofter.com/) [油炸西瓜](https://qianfei80066.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://qiannianhoujuhuayijiu.lofter.com/) [仟年咕咕](https://qiannianhoujuhuayijiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://pingli595.lofter.com/) [泙漓](https://pingli595.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://bscs1228.lofter.com/) [巴山楚水bilty](https://bscs1228.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://ta428.lofter.com/) [她](https://ta428.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://kalimianbaowa.lofter.com/) [咖喱面包哇](https://kalimianbaowa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://youyiyibanyibanfen.lofter.com/) [友谊一半一半分](https://youyiyibanyibanfen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://dajiangbiandezhoududu.lofter.com/) [在雨里燃烧自己](https://dajiangbiandezhoududu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://lyagami.lofter.com/) [案山子](https://lyagami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://lyagami.lofter.com/) [案山子](https://lyagami.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://yuqusheng530.lofter.com/) [Isaac](https://yuqusheng530.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://wangjiqinyinlingling.lofter.com/) [子非鱼](https://wangjiqinyinlingling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://liangwanmi201209.lofter.com/) [大面包被小面包打了](https://liangwanmi201209.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://hualeishi.lofter.com/) [花泪石](https://hualeishi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://dagou04759.lofter.com/) [打狗%](https://dagou04759.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://xinjidanan.lofter.com/) [心机大男♂](https://xinjidanan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://43770274.lofter.com/) [疯疯](https://43770274.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://aming300.lofter.com/) [阿冥](https://aming300.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://minefriyou.lofter.com/) [周周日修](https://minefriyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://xiaoxuanbudayang.lofter.com/) [Luminescent](https://xiaoxuanbudayang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://shuiqingchuanfanfu.lofter.com/) [水倾船翻覆](https://shuiqingchuanfanfu.lofter.com/) 从 [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  47. [](https://shuiqingchuanfanfu.lofter.com/) [水倾船翻覆](https://shuiqingchuanfanfu.lofter.com/) 从 [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  48. [](https://tianguangzhaxie924.lofter.com/) [扉间的毛领子！](https://tianguangzhaxie924.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://1340459180.lofter.com/) [paper.吉祥](https://1340459180.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://3703735211314.lofter.com/) [犹记春衫](https://3703735211314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://dongye233990.lofter.com/) [马里亚钠深潜](https://dongye233990.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e407639)  
[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12d111237)

  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.layer = true;

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
